The One Happier
by m0de1
Summary: Life after Lele comes back from Paris is more interesting than she imagined. Dealing with fame, old friends, dates...and 'him'.  Haunted by her past, will she be able to continue to strive forward?


x This story belongs to Nicky Lee, I do not own 'The One' x

Life after Lele comes back from Paris is more interesting than she imagined. Dealing with fame, old friends, dates...and 'him'.

Haunted by her past, will she be able to continue to strive forward?

A Fine Frenzy, Happier

Quick kid quick, so harsh and cynical  
Touches stricken, cold and clinical  
What a transformation to behold  
But I don't like this new, I want the old

It's not the words that make it final  
You've said such things such things before to rival them  
But it's how you say 'em now that's changed  
Cold but sympathetic all the same

Lie to convince me that I'll be better off  
Oh, you go on and I'll be happier, I'll be happier  
You go on, yeah, you go on  
You'll be gone and I'll be happier

Shoot me with your rubber bullets  
Your finger's on the trigger, pull it  
I know you want this suffering to end  
So it is forgivable my friend

It's all to convince me that I'll be better off  
So you go on and I'll be happier,  
You go on and I'll be happier  
You go on, yeah, you go on  
You'll be gone and I'll be happier

Bo-bo-ba-do-bo  
Bo-bo-ba-do-bo-da-da-da

Say what you mean, what you mean  
Cause you'll be happier without me, without me, without me, oh

You won't convince me, that I'll be better off  
So you go on and I'll be happier, I'll be happier  
You go on, you go  
You'll be gone, and I'll be gone  
You go on and I'll be happier, you go on and I'll be happier  
You go on, you go on, you go on and I'll go on and I'll be happier  
You on and I'll be happier, you go on and I'll be happier

You go on, and I'll be happier

One morning in Paris...

Lele childishly skipped along the hallway and towards the elevator. The varnished doors unbarred revealing a poshly compact space for her to wait. As the doors

slowly pulled together again, she reached for the button representing the 4th floor, the shiny metal was cold under her fingertips but it somehow felt nice. She gently

bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to control her excitment. The doors crept open once again. in one quick swift action Lele unzipped her handbag while

continuing with the skipping. She rumaged all the way to the bottom of her bag until she finally retreaved her keys. Her arm involuntarely raised into the air,

celebrating her victory. _I just can't hold it in any longer_, Lele thought to herself. She sucked in a mouthful of air ."wooohoooo." She screamed out in one long

breath. "I did it! Im officially Glens favourite supermodel!" _Leo will be so excited to have me back with him in New York._

A week later...

NewYork was calm on a cool refreshing sunday morning, the autamn leaves, like golden crisps scattered at every inch of central park. The wind blowing lively; free.

A man quietly sat on an unocupied bench, ucompanied by 2 large elder trees flanking either side. A small droplet fell from the leaves above him and caressed his

forehead, drooping further down until it reached his eyelids and finally running off the tip of his thick black lashes. The man lazily opened his eyes; sparkling due to

the earilier rain. He took a glimpse at the sky, the sun creeped through a gap in the tree, shining deeply into his soul. A velvety sigh slipped his supple, silken lips.

Reaching with long slender fingers he brushed a lose strand of dark hair behind his ear, focusing on the scene before him. It was unusually quiet in the park. But,

thats how he liked it, the suns warmth smothering his body, being surrounded by cool wet air, the sound of footsteps; laughter. That was something that very rarely

came to him - but, one person had succeded on opening up that enclosed heart...

"Lele!" Exclaimed Leo in delight. "Im so happy your back. I really did miss you!"

A delicate sigh of irritation escaped her creamy pink lips. "I missed you too Leo, but you've declared this at least twenty times this week" _Actually that is probably _

_an understatment. _Lele thorght to herself.

"That may be true, but us sisters need to stick together and have some fun- speaking of fun... when was the last time you actually went out with another person after

working hours?" _Im worried that her staying in Paris was a bad idea after all. _Leo thorght._Even Nick mentioned something about her being 'Anti-social' these days._

and Lele's silence comfirmed that this was true. In one quick movement, Leo clasped a big hand around her wrist, pulling her towards the door. "Where are we going?

We still havn't eaten dinner yet!" Rushed an astonished Lele.

"We're going to eat out tonight, you don't have work for the next five days and it looks like you need the air anyway!"

The atmosphere was soon lifted into a relaxing, more breathable environment. Many mouth watering scents filled the air, mixing in with the eroma of fresh freesias

and burning wood. Lele felt a huge grin stretch across her now colourful face- filled with life and curiousity. "What is this place?" She asked intrigued as her tiny

fingertips brushed gently down the silk tablecloth. "You really are quite silly to not know of this place." Leo accused, sighing with forged impatience. Lele flushed

a deep red, gazing down at her Gucci stilettos. Guilty as charged.

"This spectacular place is known as Aureole Restaurant; one of the most popular and exspensive places here in New York. It does not bring much pleasure if you

have absoloutly no clue on where you are."

"Oh-" Huh..._Wait... Those words didn't descend from Leos lips...no...someone else..._

Lele squinted her eyes in confusion. Then hesitantly began to turn towards the mysterious voice. She glimpsed at him from beneath her curled lashes, and just as

quickly gazed back to the carpet._ Oh. My. Gosh._

"Y .. you ..your..your-" She took small breaths between each stutter. _Crap. He has great appeal, I can barley speak. _

The man standing before her melodramtic expression wore a black tuxedo showing off his thin slender figure. His shiny blond hair had been neatly styled, framing

his vampire- like features in a very attractive manner. _His cheek bones, the sharpness of his jaw, his eyes, his-_

"Its nice to meet you." He offered one of his slim delicate hands. " My name is Will Dowlan." Obviously, Lele took it with her own without a second thought.

"I know who you are." Lele let out a breath she did not realise she was holding. "I am-"

"Yes, I know your name as well" Her mouth dropped slightly at how informed he was. "Lele Cane, you do not have to be so shocked. There is hardly anyone

who does not recognise your name. You are practically the face of the fashion world." A small smile played at the corner of his lips. _Is this really happening?_

_This man... this place...everythings so..._

"Oh, thats right." Lele swiftly turned around, still plastered with a silly grin. "This is my friend Le- Wait! Where'd he go?"

"Dear, maybe we should eat first, lets take a seat."

After a friendly hour of relaxed laughter and conversation, Lele decided it was time to take a trip to the ladies room and fix her makeup. If possible, the bathroom

smelt even more deliciously wonderful than the dinning area had. She slowly advanced toward a full length crystal mirror, delicatly placing her fingers upon her

reflection, and gently closing her eyes._ What is this? A date? Did Leo purposely leave us alone together?_

"Hmmm, maybe I'll ask him." She slid out her purple blackberry and pressed number 2 on her speed dial. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, leo...you left me, care to explain why?" She asked evenly; battling to disguise her annoyance.

"Lele..." Leo released a small Sigh. "You should be having fun, not-"

"what? Not asking if this was planed intentionally? Not asking what i'm doing here? Not asking if this is a date or not?"

"I guess your not having fun then."

"No. I am. Its just... is this really necessary?" Another soft sigh sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Listen, Lele. You never give yourself a break; working non-stop, even on holidays; are you not tired yet?"

"I'm just working to my best potential, besides its rare to relax when the reporters are in your face all the time."

"But...its not just that. You have been different ever since that night." Lele's fingers gripped the phone tightly, as she clenched her teeth, she knew exactly what

he was talking about. Leo sensed her reaction through the phone. But, he carried on regardless.

"We thought you going to Paris would be a good thing, but it appears to haveonly made things worse. You were living alone, without-"

"Whos we?" Lele snapped. She hated the fact that people were talking of her like she was crazy.

"Well...Nick mentioned about this also... he thought being away from 'him' would give you time to think things through and get on with your life; recover..except you

havn't. You need help Lele. "

"huh! I am perfectly fine. That person has absolutely nothing to do with how I'm feeling right now." Lele herself knew how crazy she sounded denying the obvious truth.

_Stop talking! _Lele pleaded urgently in her mind. "Now that your back here in New York, its only a matter of time before you bump into him." She knew this painfully harsh

reality was also true. "Well, If that happens, I will walk, I'll walk away from him. Like I said earlier, I already have no feelings for him!" With that last sentence she ended the call.

Lele's knees went weak as she held her cell phone in mid air. She tried leaning against the wall in an attempt to regain her balance, but instead just slowly slid down it.

Hiding her head between her legs and wrapping her slender arms around herself, she started to sob._ Why are they doing this to me? Them interferring only makes_

_me feel worse. I don't want to remember what happened that night. What he did to me...how I felt... how I still feel. _

It was past midnight when Lele returned back to the apartment. Silently shutting the door behind her and tip toeing into the darkness, she kicked off her stillettos

and sunk down into the sofa. The smooth leather covering felt cold against her injured feet, it was comforting, after the days events she needed this small amount

of pleasure. Tonight, made her think of the one very thing she had truly wanted to forget. What she needed was to block out her thoughts.

_"Quick kid quick, so harsh and cynical  
Touches stricken, cold and clinical  
What a transformation to behold  
But I don't like this new, I want the old"_

Its not as if she had made any progress trying to forget what had happened; trying to forget him.

_"It's not the words that make it final  
You've said such things such things before to rival them  
But it's how you say 'em now that's changed  
Cold but sympathetic all the same"_

Small wet droplets slid down her soft cheeks as she sang; as she thought of him.

_"Lie to convince me that I'll be better off  
Oh, you go on and I'll be happier, I'll be happier  
You go on, yeah, you go on  
You'll be gone and I'll be happier"_

The promise of forgetting him was broken just as soon as she had made it.

_"You go on, you go on, you go on and I'll go on and I'll be happier  
You on and I'll be happier, you go on and I'll be happier"_

She will never be capable of forgetting him.

_"You go on, and I'll be happier"_

As her feelings for him still remain and can never be replaced._  
_

Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ This is my first fanfiction that I am actually happy enough to put up here! :D xxx THANKS


End file.
